A Final Goodbye To My Guardian
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "If only this could reach you." Yuna revisits Zanarkand, and her memories- dedicating her last dance to the person she loved and lost. (Drabble. Contains major spoilers)
Standing before the great ruins of Zanarkand, Yuna takes a deep breath.

Memories flood her mind- of the adventure she went on with _him,_ of the laughter they shared in Luca, of the battles fought side by side and the moments where she felt connected with the world she was meant to save; the times it felt like everything would be alright. Where she could keep smiling.

He always helped her smile. It was because of him that she could continue on, even when she thought she had finally lost hope.

" _Just whistle. I'll come running; I promise."_ Words spoken what seems so long ago feather through her thoughts, like a drowned melody that never, ever leaves her.

In the place they all once stood, before the final part of her pilgrimage, she fondly remembers the look of love in his eyes when he kissed her, the warmth of his arms around her that she will never forget. The reassuring touch of his hand on her shoulder, and the ghost of an embrace he had left her before he had disappeared.

Her eyes trail along the dusty ground, upward as she takes in the sword he had once brandished embedded there. The watery blue of the weapon gleams in the setting sun over Zanarkand's ruins, and her chest restricts.

She raises her staff with a graceful motion. His face flashes through her mind, of the first time she had done this. He had seemed so awed, the surprise and confusion written on his tanned features rather amusing. Never had he seen anything like it, he'd said.

He'd also said that he never wanted her to have to do it again; but, even though she wished to stop, one final time remained. Just once more.

To dedicate her final dance to him- her way of saying goodbye.

With a wide swing of the intricate staff, she closes her eyes and _recalls._ She pushes everything they shared into her movements- the feelings of love, happiness, sorrow, the memories of his warmth and his smile and the brush of his lips and his laughter and everything that embodied him- and she _expands_ it, filling the very air she breathes with emotion.

 _If only this could reach you._

The world around her pulses, her power enveloping the dance. Despite no longer having the aeons by her side, she is still a summoner, and her strength flows throughout her.

Though, it's nothing compared to his sacrifice, to what he meant in her life. When she dances like this for his sake, she hopes that somehow, he can feel her love. That in some way, he can sense how much she misses him from where he resides now.

She can still focus on his voice, his cheerfulness, the things that drew her to him in the first place that caused her to ask him to be her guardian. She can still hear him, feel his presence, as if he never left.

She spins in gentle circles, her dress billowing around her, allowing the rhythm of a song only she can hear guide her. Yuna glides and bows, fluid beauty caught in the glow of the brilliant sun.

As she nears her finish, she allows the shadow of a smile to settle on her lips, an inner feeling of peace reigning as she finally stills, her staff falling to her side. Without her realizing, tears began cresting down her cheeks, cold air touching hot skin.

She moves forward to touch her fingertips to the hilt of the sword, tracing its shape. Silently, she wishes- leaving a message that will last long after she's left this place.

 _A final goodbye to you, Tidus. I will never forget you and the happiness you gave me._

 _Thank you, so much, for being by my side._

 _I love you._

In the distance, a whistle echoes through the ruins, calling to the one person who would answer.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time attempting to write in the Final Fantasy X fandom, and probably my last for some time despite being a longtime fan. But- I was hit by the plot bunny of 'what if Yuna danced as a farewell' and this was what became of it. A lil, feely drabble for no reason.

If you liked this, thanks! And check out my Vocaloid works, which is my main fandom. I appreciate all feedback.

Also, I recommend listening to MEIKO's 'Poem Weaved In Ruins' song alongside this, it's very fitting for some reason.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I do not own Yuna, Tidus, Zanarkand or Final Fantasy X in general. But boy, do I wish I did.


End file.
